Ethereal Empty Clouds
by Drake Seraph
Summary: Fate had given Ragna Lambda back, but in the end he only lost her again... Terumi's really dead & a new foe seems to have emerged from out of nowhere, far stronger & much more diabolical then Terumi. Is it possible that Ragna might be able to save Lambda's soul? Will the Grim Reaper able to stand against the new foe and will he be able to protect Lambda? Continuation of EC!
1. A new Hope?

Well guys here it is the awaited return and continuation of EC, as I stated before, yes it is a new story. Though it will still involve them and some new people. Wait to find out guys and gals, new twists, new plots, and most of all it will bring the heroes back together and will contain hidden plots for the future. Guys and gals just think I should throw this out there, I've only played Calamity Trigger and all the Continuum Shifts. That is it, hope you guys and gals enjoy.

* * *

Ragna had joined Sector Seven as a way to pay back Professor Kokonoe for helping Lambda. He was just sitting at a desk; it was only a few days since it happened. There were just empty beer cans around the desk. "Hey Bloodedge, I need to ask you a question." Kokonoe said looking at him.

"Hmm," he questioned buzzed from all the beer.

"How the hell is it, that Nu is alive, didn't you ya' know, kill her yourself?"

"Like the reason is that Nu is just Nu and Nu is like that awesome and some junk." Nu said cheerfully sticking her head into the room.

"Goddamn it, why the hell won't you ever leave me the hell alone," Kokonoe questioned angrily.

"I-don't-know," he muttered and shrugged.

"Like uh oh Nu is like is some big trouble and some junk," Nu said and tried to sneak away.

"Hold it right there you walking migraine." Kokonoe said as looked at Nu, "Tell us how you came back."

"Like when a Murakumo unit's body like dies our souls aren't reaped or some junk. Our souls find their way like back to the boundary and like we're put through our worst memories like nonstop or some junk." Nu said tilting her head then questioned, "Like why?"

"What do you mean Nu; do you actually mean Lambda's soul is residing inside the boundary, just without a host?"

"Like yep when Kokonoe puts it like into scientific terms and some junk."

"You hear that Bloodedge," Kokonoe looked at Ragna and saw a gleam of hope in his eyes, "Though we have a problem."

"We need a body for her am I right?"

"No you'll love and hate me for this but." Kokonoe said seeing Ragna look at her cautiously. "When I looked at Lambda originally, I made blueprints of her and how everything works and how she's made. You alright," she asked seeing him just staring at her.

Ragna had a slight smile on his face, "Yeah, just not sure to hug you or smack you."

"Like the real problem lies in getting her out of the boundary and some junk," Nu stated.

"You leave that to me, I'll punch a hole clean to the boundary," Ragna stated.

"How, it's damn impossible," Kokonoe responded, she turned her head back towards him.

"You leave it to me," Ragna said with his signature cocky grin. "You just make a new body for her."

Kokonoe just smiled and shook her head and started to get the materials. "It'll take a few days, until then just lay back." Kokonoe said and saw disagreement in his eyes. "You do need to lay back, not sure how you're going to open a portal to the boundary itself though. If you say that you can, then I have no reason to doubt you."

"I will make it happen no matter what happens, trust me on that. With the Azure here, I'll make it possible," he said grinning.

"You are the man of impossibilities after all, so maybe you can pull one more trick out of your ass." The two of them shared a quick laugh, and as faster as it began it ended. Ragna had went to his room to lie back for a few days, Nu was causing problems everywhere. While Kokonoe just focused on making a new body for Lambda.

* * *

Little to their knowledge if they continued; only more hardships fall into their pathways, though they didn't care as long as they got back their fallen comrade from death's cold grip.

The very first chapter, it took me a bit to come up with and I like the new name of it R&R guys and gals. Oh yeah I just want to say today was like hell for me, so don't be expecting another chapter today. Just wanted to put that out there, well anyway guys and gals hope you enjoy the new story so far. Oh one more thing, sorry Element-Overlord, I decided not to use the part of it for the story, sorry. The Silver Dragon signing off.


	2. Distortion Ripple

Well guys and gals never mind my little note on the last one, I managed to make another chapter today. Hope you guys and gals like.

* * *

A few days had passed since Kokonoe had started the project; all Ragna done was just slept through those days. Ragna just walked into Kokonoe's lab to see an almost exact Lambda copy in the room. The only difference was that she didn't have her armor on; it was just her battle-suit. His face lit up with joy as the chance to get the one that he loves with his entire heart back. "Is it ready for her," Ragna asked getting as impatient as a child on Christmas.

"Yeah, yeah it is, though I don't know how you're going to get her soul back." Kokonoe responded looking at him.

"Restriction 666 released, Dimensional Interference Field Deployed! Now Engaging the Idea Engine! BlazBlue, Activate!" Ragna said releasing the azure into its claw and impaled it forward causing a massive distortion effect, ripples of distortion shot throughout the room and the land, everyone feeling it. It had caused minor chaos, though he had done the impossible again and had broken the walls to the boundary. Ragna started shoving his entire body through into the black mass; soon his entire body became engulfed in it.

He had landed on a hard ground, surrounded by a massive amount of concentrated seithr. He was starting to push himself up slowly, until he heard a faint crying sound. "Ragna, why, why does Ragna hate Lambda?"

"Lambda," Ragna cried out in sheer joy. He took off towards the direction.

His mind and body were acting like two different beings again. His mind and flashed back to what Nu said. _"We're put through our worst memories or some junk."_

"Damn it Lambda, I'm not losing you again," Ragna roared and slammed his claws deep down into the ground and didn't fling himself forward, but almost like he ripped everything else towards and past him. In the distance he saw Lambda lying down on her side, curled up in a tight ball, bawling intensely. He took off in a pure speed sprint towards her, as the azure disengaged itself. He dropped down to his knees sliding the rest of the way towards her and stopped right by her side. He gently moved his azure to her face and gently rubbed her cheek, wiping the tears away.

"Rag-Ragna," she questioned softly her body, not having anything to cover herself with, emitting a sorrowful blue aura. He had put his jacket around her. She just stared at him in confusion.

"Shhh, it's alright now Lambda, Ragna's here and Ragna will never hate Lambda, only love Lamb-Cham." He showed a happy truthful smile as he gently picked her up.

She cuddled her head deep into his chest, wearing a soft joyful cute smile on her face. "Yay, Ragna came back for Lambda." She said opening her eyes as she spoke in her usual monotone voice. Her eyes found a peaceful joy in them as her eyes met Ragna's.

"Of course, Lambda, Ragna would never forget Ragna's favorite Murakumo." He said sensing that Nu's eyes twitched hearing it.

"Thanks you Ragna," Lambda said as the two of them entered the real world together.

* * *

The two lovers were finally reunited, neither of them lost, and Terumi killed. But a new person watches from the shadows, who could he be? As always guys and gals R&R and stay tuned for the next update. Silver dragon signing off.


	3. The pain in the ass Nu

Hey guys and gals I've got a new chapter here for you guys, it's different from the other ones so far. It doesn't have any type of conflict, and is going to have purely humor. Hope you guys and gals enjoy. Also, just a little note, this one was a bitch to write for the fact of it being that I couldn't use 'to be' so I had it in a few spots in it so I had to change it which took me about 15 mins.

* * *

Ragna hit the floor with a hard thud; he was lighter than he just was. He looked at his own arms to see them empty. "Lambda," he questioned loudly, already filled with dread. He then hit the floor, stomach; his body feeling like it had gained a few extra hundred pounds of weight. "Ooof," he groaned, not feeling the blood-jacket on him, lying down on his stomach and looked up seeing a pair of ruby colored eyes.

"Yes Ragna," Lambda questioned back, her sitting on his upper back and leaning over his head, looking at him upside-down. He saw the collar of the blood-jacket pulled up around her neck. "Lambda's sorry for having Ragna's jacket."

"No Lambda don't be, Ragna wants Lambda to keep it, and there you are Lambda; don't make Ragna worry like that again." He said smiling at her.

"Lambda didn't mean to make Ragna worry, sorry Ragna." Lambda said resting her head on top of Ragna's sadly, her eyes teared up and looked like puppy eyes.

"Oh Lamb-Cham, Ragna was only joking," he said.

"Really Ragna, Lambda thought jokes were supposedly humorous." Lambda said in her monotone voice, her eyes back to normal.

A moment of pure quiet silence, before both Nu and Kokonoe busted out laughing. "Ouch," Ragna responded.

"What is funny, Lambda didn't make a joke." She said in her monotone voice, not getting why they were laughing.

Ragna's jaw just dropped, "Oww, again. That's it," he said obviously playfully. "I don't want to live to this planet anymore."

'"Why Ragna," Lambda put her head back over Ragna's and looked at him upside-down again.

"Lambda it's a joke," he responded getting confused, feeling someone rubbing his back. "Hey Lambda, are you rubbing Ragna's back?"

"No, Lambda isn't rubbing Ragna's back, why Ragna?"

"He-he," Nu giggled, her hands rubbing Ragna's back.

"God damn it Nu," Ragna yelled.

"Uh-oh," Nu said and jumped off his back.

"Could Lambda get off, so that I could kill Nu?" Ragna asked playfully.

"Like Ragna, Lambda, wouldn't like sell out her sister unit like that and some junk."

"Ok Ragna, Lambda has grown a little bothered by Nu's shenanigans already." Lambda responded and got off his back.

Ragna rolled over on to his back and leapt up to his feet. Nu took off in a wild sprint with Ragna right on her ass. "Stay still Nu so I can strangle you!"

"Like with what Ragna?" Nu responded playfully, being herself and perverted.

"Tch, GOD DAMN IT, NU!" He yelled out and reached for her missing.

"Like Ragna being quicker will please Nu faster, he-he" she responded smiling.

"God damn it Nu, why are you so perverted?!" Ragna asked playfully angry. While Kokonoe was just sitting in the middle of the room watching the two of them, laughing her ass off.

"Like because, Nu is like Nu, and Ragna is like Ragna and some junk." She responded giggling at him.

"Well then Nu should pretend being someone else."

"NOPE," Nu responded as quickly as a sniper's bullet. "Like why would Nu pretend being anyone besides Nu?"

"So that I won't get angry for a day," Ragna said and just realized that he was chasing Nu in a giant circle.

"Like Ragna and Nu belong together," she responded.

"No we don't Nu," he responded to her retort quicker.

"Yes like Ragna and Nu do," Nu said stopping turning around looking confused. "Like where did Ragna go and some junk?"

Nu then squealed like Noel when Makoto joked around with her about perversion, "Got'cha Nu, god damn pain in my ass." Ragna said walking towards the wall with her, his hands grabbing Nu's biceps and triceps.

"Like what is Ragna going to do with Nu? Is Ragna going to like have his way with Nu, or is Ragna going to like punish Nu or some junk?"

Ragna's face went a very slight pink. "Oh you'll see what Ragna's going to do with Nu." It took a moment for his brain to register how he said that. "... God damn it Nu."

"Like he-he and some junk." Nu said as they got to the wall. "Is Ragna now going to have his way with Nu?"

"No, better yet," he said and opened up the garbage chute and playfully and actually chucked Nu down it. "Ha, that shoved hat problem," Ragna said, not realizing that Nu had boundary summoned herself back behind him.

Ragna turned around and jumped letting out a high-pitched scream. "Like, he-he, Nu just startled Ragna!" She yelled happily while Ragna was just holding his chest.

"Alright, guys and gals it's time for you to go to bed, sleep well."

"AWWW DANG IT," Nu said and took off in a sprint down the hall, "ZOOM-ZOOM-ZOOM!" She gleefully yelled in rapid succession.

"Ha, careful Koko, you almost sounded like you cared," Ragna said playfully and chuckled.

Within the blink of an eye, he hit the ground with his forehead busted open and a wrench next to him, slightly covered in blood. "I fucking told you not to call me that."

"What's wrong, aren't you Koo-Koo for Koko puffs?" He said with a smug smile while still lying on the ground of Professor Kokonoe's lab.

"God damn it," she said and threw another wrench into his forehead. A bull's eye hit, the grim reaper knocked out by a wrench.

"Is Ragna alright," Lambda questioned kneeling down next to him, her heels up against the upper back of her legs. She poked his forehead gently, every time a little fountain of blood squirted out.

"He'll be fine, just take him back to his room." Kokonoe said, "His room number is 666, it's easy to find, with it being just down that hallway." Lambda nodded and dragged Ragna through the hallway. She got to his room and pulled him up on the bed and cuddled in close to the knocked out Ragna, closing her eyes and quickly falling asleep, next to him.

* * *

Well guys and gals this will most likely be the only chapter I'll write today, but I made it longer than the others, so hopefully you'll enjoy it. As always Guys and gals, it'll really help me if you R&R or if you favorite, or if you even follow it. Well guys and gals until next, later, the Silver Dragon signing off.


	4. Sorry(not EEC)

Well guys and gals I know that this has nothing to do with the story, but I though I would just let you guys and gals know that the rate that I post up new chapters is most likely become non-existent... I've just been hit with some terrible news that I can't even bother to stand... As I am typing this, the author that once was is now a shattered and frightened alone soul... As I type this, shit just keeps going down hill, I'm up shit's creek and I can't even be seen... Right now I'm listening to sad songs, and that doesn't even seem to make shit any better... Tears run down my face on to my keyboard as I continue typing this message... The next thing I'll have posted about the story will be on valentine's day if that... I don't want to ruin your day so I won't tell the story here... i will tell you as long as you pm me first and swear not to talk to anyone about it... Understood? Other than that I am deeply sorry for not being able to continue my story... I give people permission to continue my story in their own versions if they want too, just know that when I'm back to normal, I'll continue it, though I'll let you guys keep up your versions, just as long as I get credited for it... I just hope you guys... and gals understand... this has been the Silver dragon with broken wings signing off...


	5. Anniversary

A little special note guys, this is just a little special chapter for Valentine's Day. Hope you guys and gals like and enjoy and hope you guys and gals have a very special and sweet day. P.S. guys and gals I know that she didn't go to bed wearing it, but I thought that it would fit the scene, so please try to disregard the change.

* * *

The morning came around, Lambda woke up on the bed alone, Ragna was nowhere in her sight. She got up off of the bed and looked down at herself. She was wearing a white button up blouse that was larger than her size and that was vaguely transparent and went down to her mid-thighs and a pair of matching panties. "Where did Ragna go?" She questioned herself. She smelled someone cooking; she walked out of the bedroom and saw Ragna standing in front of the stove cooking.

He heard her walking out of the bedroom. He glanced over his shoulder, smiling at her. "Morning Lamb-chop," Ragna said turning back towards the food. Lambda walked back behind him and wrapped her arms around his stomach; she then buried her face into his back. He looked down and smiled seeing that her thumbs tucked inside the blouse while the fingers were hugging the cuffs. "You still tired Lamb-Cham?"

"Yes Ragna, Lambda is still tired. Why is Ragna cooking though?" Lambda asked pulling her head out of his back and looked at him.

"Well because Lambda today is a very special day. You know what today is?"

"No, Lambda doesn't know what today is, does it hold a special value for Ragna?"

"Of course Lambda, it's been a week since we've been together; it's a one week anniversary." He said smiling at her.

Lambda's face had gone a slight red in embarrassment. "Sorry Lambda forgot, Ragna please forgive Lambda, Lambda didn't mean to."

He just chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "It's alright Lambda, Ragna's not angry. The best present that I have today is the fact that Lambda and Ragna are in love."

Lambda's face went redder in more embarrassment. "Alright Ragna," she said with a soft smile on her face.

"Lambda, I have to go pick up your surprise." He said with a smile and walked out.

Hours passed by and Lambda was working hard on her present for him. She handcrafted it for him. She finished and gently and carefully wrapped it up for him and held it to her chest in a proud moment. She heard the door open and gracefully jogged out holding the present close to her chest only filled up with disappointment. Multiple pairs of arms wrapped around her from behind and she turned to look. She saw Ragna's face sticking out of a bug suit modeled after the one that she loved to play with. Her face lit up with joy as she had a joyful pure smile upon her face as her finger gently ventured out of her sleeves and poke his stomach, the fabric upon his skin, felt weird and made him cringe, but not in a bad way. She smiled and giggled at watching him squirm at her poke. She looked at him, Ragna seeing deep in her eyes, a lust for more poking. "Uh-oh," Ragna said and took off around the room with Lambda chasing him, trying to poke him more. "Nyeeee," he uttered and ran faster. Lambda giggled and chased him around the room, too joyful to speak. She speared him onto the couch from the front, Ragna only focused behind him. She poked him, giggling again at the sight of him twitching at the feel of the fabric. She just blushed more as she cuddled into him closely.

"Here you go Ragna," she said happily and handed him a pure silver bracelet, with the engraving of 666 on the inside and with an ebony black wing hanging from it. It fitted to fit the azure perfectly.

"Wow Lambda, this is impressive, where did you find this?"

"Lambda made it Ragna," she smiled and hugged him, making him twitch against her.

"Wow, Ragna's impressed Lambda," he responded smiling at her. She just fell asleep in his embrace and he just kissed the top of her head. "Happy anniversary Lambda, sleep well my angel."

"Sleep well Lambda's black angel, Ragna." She muttered softly in her sleep.

* * *

Well I hope you guys and gals liked and enjoyed, this took me about a week to come up with, so I've planned it for a bit. Hope you guys and gals really enjoy it, and thank you for all of those who read, it means a lot to me, and well the silver dragon signs off, with a grin upon his face.


	6. The Mad Scientist

Hey guys and gals I'm updating this because it's been a bit so here is the next chapter of EEC! Hope you guys like and enjoy! Also guys and gals a little note this is mainly to the Tsubaki Yayoi for them being the only one who asked me what's wrong. Thank you and I hate to say this but the other three recently passed away, the doctors unable to save them.

* * *

Morning rolled around. Lambda and Ragna woke up nearly the same time as one another. Ragna took the bug suit off after Lambda fell asleep. She rolled over on top of him and gave him a soft smile, "Morning Ragna."

"Morning Lambda, how did Lambda sleep?" He questioned her.

Lambda nodded slightly while talking, "lambda slept well, did Ragna?"

"Yeah Ragna slept well," he smiled at her only to get her blank expression. She got off him and walked out of the room holding her usual battle suit and the blood-edge jacket. "Where is Lambda going?"

"Lambda needs shower," she stated closing the bathroom door. He let out a chuckle of response and slipped his arms underneath his head, gazing up at the ceiling. He closed his eyes only for a few seconds before hearing his phone ring. "Yo," he answered.

"Goddamned moron, I've been trying reach you since last night!" A voice yelled at him.

"Whoa, calm down Koko, what's up?"

"I've told you to stop calling me that you douche, anyway I got a mission for you to do today, and you can bring Lambda if you want." Kokonoe said over the radio.

"Well what is it, that you want me to do for you today," Ragna asked her his body knowing that the relaxing was over.

"Well a few co-workers of mine got captured and are being held hostage; bitches got the balls to demand for me. THEY want me to make them an Artificial Causality Phenomenon Weapon!" She responded with a loud laughter. "Yeah I'll show those greedy dumbass bastards how Sector Seven's mad scientist Kokonoe pays her fucking Ransom." She said bursting into a mad crazed fit of laughter.

He just chuckled listening to her, "Alright when do you want me to go?"

"After you get something to eat, listen up, I want as many lives saved on this mission, stealth would be really appreciated." She said calming down.

"Alright I'll fill Lambda in," he said about to hang up.

"Two last things, first the NOL might be there, neutralize them, no lethal attacks; we don't want them breathing down our necks more. And two..." she hung up first, "No one hangs up on me first bitch."

He just chuckled at himself getting up and made a meal for himself and Lambda. He glanced seeing lambda walking out of the bathroom wearing her battle-suit with the blood-edge jacket over it and her hair put into her usual long braided pony-tail. "Hey Lamb-chop, you want to go on a mission?" He asked smiling seeing her nod back slowly and sat down at the table looking blankly at him, only making him smile more at her. He sat down, giving her food to eat. They soon finished the food; Ragna got up from the table and walked over towards the wall pulling the blood-scythe off the wall. He put the blood-scythe back behind him. His hand let go off the handle, accustomed to putting it in the holster. It dropped quickly hitting the floor with a loud thud, "NYEEE," he yelled out, his ass almost getting nailed by the sword. "He he," he chuckled. "That got close," he said picking the sword off the ground. He held it in his left hand, "Come on Lambda let's go." He said seeing her nod and a soft smile upon her lips, she followed him out of the room and down the hall.

* * *

Well guys and gals there it was, remember to R&R, favorite or follow, and guys and gals check out my profile and read the 666 part. If you want to you can, well anyway guys and gals this is the silver dragon signing off. Later guys and gals, and a little note the original EC is at 1,780 views making me very proud to almost fucking have 2000 views. Sorry for the little rambling though, anyway guys and gals night, or later if it's in the day.


	7. Mission details

Well guys and gals the next chapter is here like and enjoy, and R&R! Also any similarities to names now owned or anything is just pure coincidence.

* * *

They soon arrived in Professor Kokonoe's room; she just sat there in her chair looking at them. "Good both of you are here, so the people who kidnapped them are working for an unknown person. The name of the group though is not known either."

"So how the hell are we supposed to find them if we have no leads on them?"

"I'm getting to that wait for a goddamn minute. Like I was saying, before a jackass interrupted me."

"It was Ragna that rudely interrupted Kokonoe, not a donkey."

"Ugh, never mind; the place at where they are being held is a prison named Helena. It is best to assume that they are going to get tortured until they talk or death, so move fast because they won't last long. It is also best to assume that the NOL will be there too, so you'll have to watch out for two different groups of people. Exercise caution and Lambda," Kokonoe said looking at her and putting down a large this brief case on to her counter.

"Yes Professor Kokonoe?" Lambda responded looking back in her monotone voice.

"Take it for the mission; it's a CZ 550 American sniper rifle, bolt-action, loaded with tranquilizer darts. It has my personally made scope, 5 times zoom through 30 times zoom level with built-in thermal switch and night vision switch. It will make sure those bastards pay for what they've done, trust me on that, I've also given you about seventy tranquilizer darts, remember only one dart can fit into the chamber at a time."

"WHOA, wait; you can't expect me to believe that you expect her to shoot like a professional marksman!" Ragna claimed out looking at Kokonoe with a slight anger in his eyes.

"All Murakumo units had spring recoils built in their arms, they have a computer for a brain, so Murakumos are perfect snipers for the fact that they can predict and quickly do the calculations of bullet drop, twist and turn of the bullet and the time it takes for it to reach its destination."

"It is true Ragna," lambda said looking at him with a slight nod.

Ragna let out a sigh of defeat and dropped his head, "Alright, I trust you." He then lifted his head back up and smiled at Lambda. "Don't let Ragna get shot in the ass alright Lamb-chop?" He asked her jokingly.

"Lambda would never let that happen to Ragna," she responded not understanding the joke. She gave him a very slight smile back with a tinge of rosy blush upon her cheeks.

"So Koko, how are we going to get there?" Ragna grinned at Lambda and turned his head towards Professor Kokonoe.

"GODDAMN IT, I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!" She yelled at him with a growl in her voice.

Ragna responded to her with a playful meow followed by a hiss, "Damn you got louder than normal."

She let out an angry sigh, "I've already made those preparations, and you'll be flying there by a helicopter. Oh I swear to god when you get back I'm kicking your fucking ass down the hallway then right back up!"

"Uh oh" Ragna said in slight worry.

"The names of the people getting held hostage are Nathan Emmer, Rae Crosse, and Keith Rios. I hope you find them all," Kokonoe said and then looked at the door.

"Well we should get going Lambda," Ragna stated and watched Lambda grab the brief case and walk out. The quickly navigated their way to the roof to see a helicopter on it waiting for them, the pilot looked familiar though they didn't pay attention to until take off.

"Like, he-he Ragna, we're like on the same mission and junk." Nu said being the pilot.

"WHAAT THE HELL, NU," Ragna yelled out in a surprised yelp.

"Nu is like the pilot and some junk," Nu said giggling again.

"Of course, how long will it take before we're there?"

"Like only a few hours Ragna!"

"God damn this will be one hell of a long trip," Ragna said as the helicopter left the view of Sector Seven.

* * *

Well there it was guys and gals hoped ya' enjoyed and liked, also I most likely will not work on any stories Thursday because of MPA for school. Well anyway I'll catch ya' later the silver dragon signing off!


	8. Helicopter

Well guys and gals I hope you enjoy the chapter of EEC, taking a detour from the action and everything trying humor! Hope you guys and gals enjoy!

* * *

The helicopter wasn't as silent as he would've hoped. He looked over to see a little post-it note. _'Hey douche bag, I told you I'd get you back for leaving Nu here with me a little while back, consider this karma.' _

"Damn karma's a bitch to me," Ragna muttered underneath his breath.

"Why does Ragna say that, Lambda's confused?" The blonde-haired Murakumo unit asked looking at him.

"Because this is revenge for Ragna leaving Nu with Kokonoe," he let out a sigh. "You always strike back, don't you Koko?"

"HEY I HEARD THAT!" Kokonoe's voice rang sharply through the helicopter's radio.

Nu grabbed a chip bag and started crushing it. "Like uh-oh, we're like losing Kokonoe and some junk." The silver-haired Murakumo unit said and turned off the radio.

"Nu when you do that, you're supposed to break up your words." Ragna stated bluntly at her.

"Like Ragna Nu needs to like ask a question or some junk."

"Oh god, what is it Nu?" Ragna asked sensing an innuendo going through Nu's mind.

"Like can Nu put U-and-I together?" Ragna let out an incredibly annoyed sigh at Nu's flirt.

"Lambda fails to see what changing the alphabet around does." She stated in her monotone voice.

Ragna let out a small laugh, "Lambda what Nu just said is just a corny attempt at a flirt."

"A flirt," Lambda questioned.

"Like yep and some junk."

"Ragna what is a flirt, could Ragna please explain it to Lambda?"

"Well a flirt is, um, hmm, how the hell do I explain it?" Ragna questioned himself out loud. "Ah, a flirt is an action, written, or spoken way of trying to get attention of someone who you care about, or in Nu's case, a yandere."

"What's a yandere Ragna?" Lambda asked getting confused again.

"Well a yandere is someone who initially loves someone to the point where they will get very violent to everyone else and especially to them!" Ragna said playfully getting angry at Nu.

"Like Ragna is never going to drop that or some junk," Nu responded smiling at him.

"Like hell I would, you impaled me," he responded.

"Like Ragna did the same to Nu, I felt so good! Getting penetrated by Ragna over and over, again and again, it was an eternal bliss!"

"Shut up," Ragna said getting uneasy.

"OH the speed, the sudden attacks, oh god it was just blissful to Nu."

"Lambda's confused on what Nu means."

"Pay no attention to her, she's just being Nu."

"So when someone flirts with someone else it's a sign of liking?" Lambda asked.

"Yeah," both Nu and Ragna responded.

"Like he-he-he, we were like in unison and some junk Ragna!"

"KMA NU," Ragna responded to her.

"No it's KRD."

"KRD," Lambda questioned her sister unit.

"Yes it like stands for, kiss Ragna's" she said before Ragna interrupted.

"HEY Nu shut up," Ragna said censoring her out.

"Awwwww, like why did Nu have to get censored out, why couldn't Nu say what she wanted to?"

"GOD DAMN IT NU, you're breaking the fourth wall!" Ragna said looking at her.

"Like so is Ragna too, like see Ragna? Nu and Ragna like belong together."

"No I'm not I'm not blatantly stating stuff like that."

"But Ragna just did, Lambda saw Ragna breaking the fourth wall in his playful argument/conversation with Nu just then. It was when Ragna stated quit breaking the fourth wall Nu." Lambda said pulling herself into it too.

"God damn you Nu," Ragna said with a smile looking at her with a smile.

"Like writer guy," Nu said before Ragna closed her mouth.

"I swear to god next time you break the fourth wall, I'll strangle you!"

"He he, like with what Ragna?" Nu questioned him with a hidden innuendo. Ragna just sighed and leaned back in his chair letting his blood pressure drop down from Nu.

Lambda cuddled close to Ragna, "Lambda enjoys the closeness between Lambda and Ragna."

"Like why can't Nu be having kinky fun times with Ragna now?"

"God damn it Nu, I just told less than five minutes ago, to quit breaking the god damn fourth wall. Wasn't it his decision," Ragna said realizing that he was also breaking the fourth wall.

"Why did Ragna stop talking, Nu will just keep breaking the fourth wall." Lambda stated innocently and in her monotone voice.

"Not you to Lamb-chop," Ragna said and playfully started crying.

"Dang it, Ragna will be Nu's one day," Nu yelled out gleefully.

"No I won't Nu," he responded.

"Ragna belongs to Lambda." She stated as the helicopter soon became enveloped in silence as they soon arrived at their destination.

* * *

Well I hope you guys and gals enjoyed so well as usual R&R, favorite, or follow. Maybe recommend it to friends, anyway, this has been the silver dragon, signing off later!


	9. A Nu Joke

Hey guys and gals I'm back with EEC, as always guys and gals I hope that you enjoy it, as for me I need to go check something out. Also I done this chapter a bit differently than the others so tell me what you think. Note its a suggestion from a friend, not sure if he was joking or not.

* * *

They quickly approached a tower that was as wide as a football in length and it was as tall as a sky scraper. It was in ruins down and poorly maintained with a blood-red hue to its color; unknown of it being blood or just rust. Ragna glanced at Nu as he started putting pieces together in his mind. "WAIT, NU how the hell did you learn to pilot a helicopter?!"

"Um, like it was magically given to Nu for like Drake's use for this chapter." Nu responded with a gleeful smile.

"WHAT THE HELL NU quit breaking the damned fourth wall!" Ragna responded looking at her.

"NEVER," Nu responded quickly and playfully and pulled out a little pile of papers and quickly started flipping through them.

"What are you reading Nu?" Ragna asked looking at her suspiciously.

"Yes, what is Nu reading, Lambda is now quite curious." The blonde haired Murakumo unit asked her sister unit giving a very slightly tilt of her head and still speaking in her same monotone voice.

"Like Nu is reading the script, Nu wants to see what is going to happen in the end!" Nu said flipping faster through the pile of papers.

"What the hell, how did you even get your hands on it?!"

"But Ragna the fourth wall," Lambda asked looking at him.

"Uh yeah, and um what the hell are you talking about Nu?" Ragna asked feigning innocence.

"Like where the bloody Ragna is it?!"

_"I haven't written that far yet, god damn it Nu, give it back."_

"NO, its Nu's now! Nu will write it for Drake!" Nu said pulling out a pen.

"GOD DAMN IT NU, give it here!" Ragna said jumping into the front seat and started pulling the papers and pen from Nu.

"NO NU WANTS IT RAGNA!" Nu yelled out at the top of her lungs.

"HEY," a female voice called out from the radio, the voice belonging to Kokonoe. "BREAKING THE FORTH WALL IS MY THING!"

"Not you too, Professor Kokonoe, god damn it Nu." Ragna said fighting harder, until it hit him, making him stop fighting for split-second. "God damn it Nu, quit it with innuendo."

"No its pronounced in-Nu-endo," Nu responded with a giggle.

"REALLY NU," Ragna asked annoyed and let out an angry sigh.

"HARDER RAGNA," she responded playfully with a perverted voice.

"What does Nu mean, Lambda's confused." The blonde-haired Murakumo asked Ragna.

"Uh she means nothing." He responded quickly and held Nu's mouth shut. "Uhm, anyway shouldn't we land before our cover's blown?"

"Yes we should Ragna," Lambda responded.

"Did she not tell you? Fucking damn it Nu, this is just the refueling station, this isn't the place where they are." Kokonoe said over the radio.

"Hey, Koko-"

"I TOLD YOU TO QUIT CALLING ME THAT! Anyway what is it?"

"I thought you left because of Nu." Ragna responded with a smile on his face at messing with Kokonoe.

"I did, but I decided to let The Tin bucket handle communications."

"Kokonoe, you know how I feel about you calling me that." A gruff deep voice said over the radio.

"Yeah, yeah whatever," she responded followed by a click and a disconnection.

Ragna and Lambda looked at Nu, "Like Tee-hee and some junk?"

"Damn you Nu," Ragna said and dropped his head against the metal interior as the helicopter landed and turned off.

* * *

Well guys and gals turns out that it was nothing other than Nu breaking the fourth wall again. _Lambda appear from a distortion rift._

Lambda: Where is Lambda now?

Drake: Wait, what the hell?

Lambda: Who are you and where is Lambda?

Drake: Where you are is a very special place that resides in between the story and real-life. You're basically inside the Forth wall, that Nu loves to constantly break. As for me I am Drake seraph, pleasure to meet you Lambda-11.

Lambda: Please refer to Lambda as just Lambda. So what Drake means by that is that Lambda and Drake are inside the fourth wall.

Drake: Essentially, well anyway guys and gals while I try to figure this one out.

Lambda: R&R, favorite, and/or follow, it helps Drake out a lot. It also helps out Lambda because Lambda can see Ragna more often.

Drake: Hm, yeah what Lambda said. This has been the silver dragon signing off, Later! Someone needs to find me a few pain pills I'll be up all night trying to figure this one out.

Lambda in background looking adorable as she watches a bug moving in front of her.

_Pic is not mine! If it is requested by the author of the pic to take it down I will! Credits to the author HellKnight10 on dA. fs71/PRE/f/2012/191/c/c/chibi_lambda_11_wallpaper_ by_ _


End file.
